A Magical Kind of Love
by Arainia
Summary: PhoebeCoop pairing. Thirty five snippets of their life together, from when they first cross paths to after the births of their children. More than one line per snippet. Oneshot. Read and review!


**1. Skeptisicm**

When Phoebe meets Coop, she's more than just a _bit_ suspicious of his motives; especially after learning that he was sent to her by the elders. Even when he tells her that he just wants to help her find true love with that big, Crest toothpaste commercial smile of his, she can't help but be skeptical.

**2. Cold Shoulder**

"I don't _need_ your help to find love!" She snaps, half-jogging down the street in a feeble attempt to shun him. Unfortunately, the heavy laptop bag hanging off of her shoulder is weighing her down and he matches her, stride-for-stride. Despite the fact that they're walking beside each other, she gives him the cold shoulder until she finally reaches her apartment, subsequently slamming the door in his face.

**3. Firewall**

When he takes an in-depth look at her heart, he's surprised- no, _shocked_ is the more appropriate term- to see the wall time has constructed around her heart. It's like one of those state-of-the-art firewalls that the CIA uses. And yet she says she's totally open to love. Psht.

**4. Unplugged**

It's been three weeks and Phoebe has come to expect Coop's constant nagging about her love life. What she doesn't expect, however, is the lengths to which he's willing to go to make her take him seriously; she is upstairs in the attic, typing up an important anniversary-special column for the newspaper (Chris has a cold and is bawling his head off downstairs, making it impossible for her to get any work done). She's almost finished her work when the laptop's screen turns a vacant black colour. She stares, in wide-eyed horror, at the screen (she hadn't thought to save any of it) but that horror quickly changes to ire when she sees Coop outside the attic window, beaming and waving. Somehow the bugger has gotten a hold of her laptop's charger. She grinds her teeth and tries not to utter the spell that would send his sorry ass straight to Hades, she just gets up and walks away, intent on making herself some soothing herbal tea.

**5. Time Table**

Phoebe has memorized Coop's schedule, he always comes to bother her about the "unending quest for love" at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning, just as she is cramming a piece of toast in her mouth and leaving for work. For some reason (and she can't imagine what it could be), she sets her alarm clock for six and drags herself out of bed to start the day. She's not surprised to see the cupid already sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a croissant from France.

**6. Challenge**

Phoebe Halliwell has got to be the most _stubborn_ woman he has ever worked with- not only does she refuse to accept his help on finding true love, she claims that she doesn't _want_ to find it (they both know that this is a lie because she desperately wants the button-nosed little girl she saw in her future) but still, she won't let him match her up with somebody. Hmm, he'd always enjoyed a challenge…

**7. Indirect Frission**

So, maybe it's just the prerogative of an old married woman with nothing better to do than stick her nose into her sisters' lives, but Piper thinks that Phoebe and Coop should just stop arguing and go out. She always sits in the single chair in the living room and listens to them fight upstairs (the people in China were probably getting distant echoes, too). Even though they claim to 'dislike' each other on a daily basis, Piper intuitively knows that all of their frustration can and will be converted into sexual energy when the time is right.

**8. 'I **_**Don't!'**_

"I _don't_ like Coop!" Phoebe's face is a burnt crimson as she glares at Paige weakly. The other brunette woman is staring at her as if she has three heads. "Okay… I just asked to borrow your car."

**9. Failure**

Coop is befuddled when Phoebe tells him that she dumps Scott, the guy that Coop set her up with last month. In all his years of being a love guru, Coop has never had any of his matches break up. But he can't deny that he's… happy about his little failure, because that means he gets to hang around the Manor and stay with Phoebe. Not that he'd ever admit that to himself.

**10. From the Mouths of Babes**

"Are you two married?" The question comes from a random little girl in the supermarket, Phoebe is in charge of grocery shopping for the week and Coop has tagged along. Coop stares at the child with wide eyes and Phoebe shakes her head mutely, still holding onto a can of soup. "Oh," she offers them a toothy grin. "Well, you should be, you look cute together."

**11. Amateur Maven **

He's not sure when it happened but his feelings for Phoebe have evolved past the platonic stage and he's not sure what to do about it. Coop _knows_ all about love- it's what he does, for God's sake- but he's never fallen into it before. He decides that it's a blessing as well as a curse.

**12. Tossing and Turning**

It's well past midnight and Phoebe can't get to sleep even though she needs to because she has a big meeting tomorrow. The cause of her insomnia? Fluffy (and lusty) thoughts of Coop. She has no idea that way across town, Coop is wrestling with the same problem.

**13. Unsaid 'I Told You So's'**

Now that they are together, Phoebe and Coop are attached at the hip. Still, it's infuriating, when she brings her boyfriend along on a family picnic, and her sisters are smirking at her and exchanging knowing looks. They just _knew_ that Phoebe and Coop would end up together, and even though they're not gloating aloud, she can tell that they're praising themselves in their heads.

**14. Night Terrors**

Phoebe jolts up in bed during a thunderstorm with cold sweat pouring down her body- she's just had a terrifying nightmare in which Cole came back to steal her away from Coop- her boyfriend wakes up, feeling the disturbance, and just by looking into her distraught face, he understands what's going on. Gently, he takes her into his arms and sings her back to sleep, chasing the demonic dreams away.

**15. Performance Anxiety**

She's not quite sure how to do this- _it_. It's not like she's a completely virginal prude with no concept of how coitus works, but she was absolutely terrified of being intimate with Coop. He'd seen her past, he knew all about her little trysts, and for that reason, she just _can't_ relax.

**16. Popping the Question**

His whole body is tense and shaking as he waits for her response, he feels as if the world has stopped and only Phoebe herself has the power to make it move again. His hand is trembling so much that the little blue box in his hand goes tumbling to the floor and the diamond ring pops loose. The woman picks it up and slides it onto her ring finger with a gentle smile before moving to kiss him.

**17. Silence**

Everybody's happy for the engaged pair, it seems, except for Phoebe's father. Coop waits for Victor's explosive reaction, only earning icy silence.

**18. Something Old**

Billy gives Phoebe the veil that Mrs. Jenkins wore at her wedding- it matches Phoebe's dress perfectly.

**19. Something New**

Paige is the one to take her older sister lingerie shopping, Phoebe is slightly embarrassed when Paige actually shells out $230 to buy her a new red floral lace babydoll chemise.

**20. Something Borrowed**

Piper lends Phoebe the white-gold pendent that she wore on her wedding day; Phoebe snatches it eagerly and secures it around her neck. Phoebe is also borrowing Wyatt as a ring-bearer.

**21. Something Blue**

Victor was in charge of getting Phoebe something blue, but a week before the wedding when he catches the soon-to-be newlyweds "practicing" for their honeymoon, Phoebe assures him that his face- which is a startling shade of blue- is enough of a gift.

**22. Bridal Show**

When she told Coop that she wanted to attend the San Francisco Bridal Show, she didn't expect him to transport her to fifty different weddings, all around the world, so that she could look at the different dress styles. She should have asked her sisters and Billy to come with her instead.

**23. Down the Aisle**

As she walks down the aisle (Victor is stony-faced beside her), his eyes light up. She looks absoloutley stunning as she walks towards him in her dress, just like an angel.

**24. Just the Guy She's Looking for**

Phoebe is the only one who notices Coop, sneaking bits of wedding cake to a gleeful Wyatt and Chris under the table at the reception. She can't help but glow with pride when she sees how well he relates to his nephews- he'll be an amazing father and it once again affirms that he's everything she's looking for.

**25. True Love's Work is Never Done**

When Phoebe rolls over on the first official morning of her honeymoon to find Coop gone, she's not worried or even upset. He's left her a note explaining the situation and a red rose- minus the thorns- on his pillow. She knows, as she closes her eyes to catch a few more hours of z's, that true love's work is never done.

**26. Negative**

Coop transports to Phoebe's side right away when he feels a ripping pain in his chest- right near his heart- he's shocked to find her curled up in the bathroom, sandwiched between the tub and the toilet, bawling her eyes out. He sees the pregnancy test at her feet and he doesn't have to ask what's wrong. He knows it was negative.

**27. Bun**

After nearly a year-and-a-half of trying for a baby, Coop can honestly say that Phoebe is at her most beautiful when she's pregnant.

**28. Kayla Prudence Halliwell**

Phoebe has been in labour for the past five hours, squeezing Coop's hand for almost just as long, but when they finally get to hold their baby daughter, the discomfort they both had to endure is worth it.

**29. Melinda and Charlotte**

Coop smiles as he watches his three young daughters tumble around in the park- Kayla is trying to teach her two younger sisters, Melinda and Charlotte, how to play hide-and-seek. Since Melinda is two and Charlotte can barely walk yet, the strategy isn't working. But it's cute to watch anyway.

**30. Strain**

Just because Coop is a cupid, doesn't mean he's immune to faults. She's barely seen her husband in a week, Phoebe is starting to feel the strain of being a single mother.

**31. Epic Story**

Every night before they go to bed, the girls ask Phoebe to tell them their favourite bed-time story; the one about the witch and the cupid that fall in love.

**32. Mr. Mom**

Thanks to a spell gone awry, Phoebe is now a baby, sitting at Coop's feet. Paige says that it will take at least a week for the magic to wear off, until then, Coop is stuck trying to manage the house, a career, and four young girls. Now he knows how Phoebe feels.

**33. Sauvé**

Coop has dropped the girls off at Billy's so that he and Phoebe can rekindle their romance.

**34. Wrinkles**

"Will you still love me when I have wrinkles?" She asks, sliding her small hand into his larger one. He laughs and replies, "You already do."

**35. The Science of Mating**

Kayla thinks that her hamster, Chip, is lonely and in need of a "lady friend". Phoebe is laughing when Coop brings home another hamster the next day- named Nutmeg- and tells his children that it's time they learn about "the science of mating".


End file.
